Despite Appearances
by Shalimar28
Summary: Orihime pensait que le départ de Rukia lui serait en quelque sort favorable...Malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement.Ichi/Ruki.AU


**AN : C'est ma première publication sur fanfiction ( Cette histoire a déjà été publiée sur un autre site consacré à Bleach !), donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. J'ai essayé d'éliminer le plus de fautes possibles mais je ne vous garantis rien…( :p) … Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et….si vous avez le temps laissez-moi vos impressions !**

**Indications: L'histoire se situe quelques années après la fin de la guerre contre Aizen, donc peut être considérée comme une fic futuriste. Comme les personnages ont grandi, ils vont sembleront certainement OOC ( voire trop!) mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Enfin l'histoire est écrite du point de vue d'Orihime. Vous ne lirez que ses propres interprétations de la réalité. Deplus, j'ai fait exprès de laisser quelques zones d'ombres afin que vous puissiez faire vos propres déductions.**

**Autres indisations: **

** "Italique" = pensées des personnages**

**Disclaimer : Alors…Voyons voir… Je ne suis propriétaire ni de Bleach, ni des personnages de ce manga qui appartient corps et âmes à Tite Kubo, ni du Frappuccino à la menthe ou de toutes boissons citées dans cette fanfic… La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit en lisant le scan 423 de Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Despite Appearances<span>**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Orihime emprunte le couloir menant à la sortie de son Université sans vraiment faire attention aux regards envieux ou encore rêveurs qui se posent sur elle. Dans son cas, il ne s'agit pas de snobisme ou de l'expression d'une confiance en soi poussée à son paroxysme. Cette jeune femme absolument inconsciente de sa beauté ou encore de l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur les autres ne pense à ce moment qu'à une seule chose….ou plutôt à deux.

La première : Elle est en retard. Vérifiant une dernière fois l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, elle laisse échapper un soupir. Il est déjà _dix-sept heures quarante-huit_, ce qui implique qu'elle a presque vingt minutes de retard. Priant pour que Tatsuki soit de bonne humeur, elle décide de presser sa cadence malgré le fait que son sac trapèze soit chargé de manuels lui pesant lourdement sur l'épaule droite. Son emploi du temps chargé ne lui donne que peu d'occasion de voir sa meilleure amie qui a choisi de reprendre les rênes du dojo local tout en continuant à participer à des compétitions de karaté à travers le monde. Donc lorsqu'à son réveil ce matin, elle a vu son portable clignoté lui indiquant la réception d'un nouveau message de Tatsuki son visage s'est illuminé. N'ayant aucune obligation dans l'après-midi, celle-ci lui a proposé de la rejoindre à la fin de ses cours au café Seireitei qui se trouve juste en face de l'Université de Karakura. Folle de joie, Orihime lui a immédiatement renvoyé un message lui indiquant qu'elle arriverait au café vers dix-sept heures vingt. Cependant à ce moment de la journée elle ne savait qu'elle croiserait Kurosaki Ichigo en sortant de son amphithéâtre.

Cette rencontre est la seconde chose qui préoccupe son esprit alors qu'elle arpente hâtivement les couloirs de sa faculté et est également la cause de son retard. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la même faculté, ils suivent des cours différents et donc ont rarement l'occasion de discuter ou encore de se rencontrer. En effet alors qu'elle se prédestine à une carrière de psychologue, il a choisi de suivre les traces de son père et donc d'étudier la médecine. Ils se voient peu à la fac, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se voient pas en dehors à l'occasion des anniversaires, des attaques de hollow ou encore des fêtes « débridées » organisées par Asano Keigo. Ils ne se sont jamais perdus de vue depuis la fin de la guerre mais ils se sont rarement retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Ils ont échangé quelques mots. Il a pris de ses nouvelles et lui à proposer de passer à son appartement à l'occasion pour prendre un café ou encore dîner. Son sourire l'a réchauffée. Il avait l'air content de la voir. Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait pas été capable d'engager une simple conversation avec lui et s'il lui avait proposé de passer chez lui, elle aurait été la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde mais aujourd'hui elle sait que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui ne seront jamais réciproques. Elle a mis du temps à réaliser qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une image et non du véritable Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle se rappelle avoir imaginé leur premier rendez-vous, le jour de leurs fiançailles et même celui de leur mariage. Il aurait passé sa vie à la protéger, à l'aimer et en retour elle aurait été une compagne dévouée, essayant chaque jour d'exaucer ses désirs. Ichigo Kurosaki, tellement fort, tellement beau, tellement sûr de lui, tellement ….parfait.

Cependant malgré la dévotion qu'elle a eue pour cet homme et tous les projets qu'elle a révé partager avec lui, elle ne s'est à aucun moment vraiment demander d'où lui venait cette force et cette assurance. Si elle l'avait fait, si elle avait vraiment ouvert les yeux, elle aurait su…..et n'aurait pas tant souffert lorsque la vérité l'a foudroyée en plein cœur...

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrive de penser à lui, même si ses sentiments ont changé. Elle a mûri, a compris… Le temps a passé et a refermé ses plaies. Il aura toujours une place dans son cœur même si elle doute qu' il lui accorde , ne serait-ce qu'un jour, la même place.

Tout en continuant à marcher, elle frotte doucement ses yeux afin de faire disparaître les larmes qui menacent dangereusement de couler sur ses joues. Elle doit faire bonne figure. Tatsuki l'attend et elle n'a pas l'intention d'inquiéter son amie en se présentant à elle avec une mine dépitée.

Après s'être excusée auprès d'un passant qu'elle a malencontreusement bousculé, elle arrive enfin devant le café Seireitei. Elle jette un regard furtif vers la vitrine pour vérifier si Tatsuki est déjà sur place. La vue de sa meilleure amie assise dans le café en compagnie de Mahana lui réchauffe le cœur instantanément.

A peine a-t'elle le temps de pousser la porte du café, qu'elle est chaleureusement accueille par ses deux amies.

- Hey ! Orihime, par ici !

La jeune femme leur offre un grand sourire et s'avance vers leur table avec grâce.

- Ohayo Tatsuki ! Mahana-san ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

Alors que Tatsuki sourit en secouant légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'a pas à s'excuser, Mahana commence à ramasser ses affaires.

Etonnée, Orihime qui se tient debout à côté de leur table, fixe la jeune femme. La déception se lit sur son visage.

- Mahana-san, tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Euh… Et bien oui…En faite j'ai reconnu Tatsuki-san lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans le café et je lui ai tout de suite proposer de s'asseoir à ma table. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec toi, que cela faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vues toutes les deux donc je vais vous laisser..

- Oh non ! Reste, s'il te plaît ! _( se tournant vers Tatsuki ) _Dis ça ne te dérange pas Tatsuki ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de revoir nos amies du lycée donc…

- Pas de problème, Hime ! _( se tournant vers Mahana ) _Elle a raison, si tu n'as rien de plus urgent à faire, reste avec nous.

Mahana les regarde toutes les deux avec joie et acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. Pendant qu'Orihime s'installe à la table, elle en profite pour reprendre la conversation qu'elle a commencée, il y a quelques minutes avec Tatsuki.

Orihime, quant à elle s'assoit, pose son sac de cours prêt de Tatsuki et attrape la carte des boissons sans vraiment prêter attention à la conversation de ses amies. Elle a soudain une envie de menthe et se lance à recherche d'une boisson qui pourrait la satisfaire. Dix minutes plus tard, un serveur vient prendre sa commande.

- Un frappuccino à la menthe, s'il vous plaît.

- Ce sera tout, mademoiselle ?

- Euh…non attendez…vous pourriez le saupoudrer de safran, s'il vous plait ? Mais pas trop hein, juste ce qu'il faut.

Surpris, le serveur la fixe un instant avant de lui faire répéter sa commande persuadé qu'il a mal entendu. Tatsuki se détourne alors de sa conversation avec Mahana pour venir en aide au pauvre serveur.

- Hime, je ne pense que ce café propose ce genre d'accompagnement, tu devrais peut-être opté pour quelque chose de plus « traditionnel », pour une fois.

- Ano…tu crois, Suki…. ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle offre son plus beau sourire au serveur et lui annonce qu'elle renonce au safran. Le serveur essuie discrètement une goutte de sueur qui s'était formée sur sa tempe droite avant de s'éclipser vers le bar afin de faire préparer sa commande en se demandant: « _elle était sérieuse ? »_

Enfin seules, les trois jeunes femmes peuvent reprendre leur conversation.

- Oh, j'ai rencontré Kuchiki-san, aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le lycée, je crois. Il me semblait qu'elle était partie de Karakura, j'ai été surprise de la voir ici. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, juste un peu plus mature…Vous vous entendiez plutôt bien à l'époque ? Vous êtes resté en contact ?

- C'est vrai qu'elle est parti pendant environ deux ans. Je n'ai pas eu trop de détails…Apparemment, elle rentrait chez elle…bref. Avec les tournois, c'est pas évident de revoir tout le monde mais tous les premiers vendredis du mois j'essai de dîner avec Ichigo, donc je la vois également, c'est pratique !

Mahana la regarde surprise un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Ichigo ? Tu veux dire Kurosaki-san ?

Tatsuki boit une gorgée de son café avant de hocher la tête, ne faisant pas réellement attention à l'étonnement de la jeune femme. Voyant l'air perplexe de Mahana face à la réponse de Tatsuki, Orihime décide d'intervenir afin de clarifier quelque peu la situation.

- Kuchiki-san habite avec Kurosaki-kun. C'est pour cette raison que si l'on en rencontre un, l'autre n'est pas très loin.

Le ton enjoué de son amie ne parvient pas à minimiser le choc de Mahana.

- Ils habitent ensembles ? Mais…Je sais qu'ils étaient amis au Lycée mais je ne pensais pas que….Je pensais que les rumeurs étaient fausses…je…Et Kurosaki-san est tellement…froid, je ne pensais pas qu'il….Kuchiki-san ? Inoue-san aurait été un choix plus….Woah, c'est énorme !

Devant l'inintelligible bafouillement de son amie, Tatsuki ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Le regard brillant et le sourire légèrement machiavélique de Mahana l'ont transportée en un instant au temps du Lycée, époque où les critiques et les rumeurs régnaient en maître sur leurs esprits juvéniles. Après avoir jeté un regard furtif à Orihime et vu ses épaules se tendrent, Tatsuki décide de mettre fin à l'embarras de son amie. Attrapant nonchalamment un beignet, elle souffle, exaspérée, avant de croquer une bouchée, en savourer le goût un instant et interrompre le flot de parole de Mahana.

- Calme-toi Mahana ! Hime a dit qu'ils habitaient dans le même appartement pas qu'ils étaient en couple, n'est-ce pas Hime ?

Malgré l'assurance évidente de Tatsuki, Orihime ne peut s'empêcher de faire glisser nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

- Euh Tatsuki, c'est vrai mais…

- Y'a pas de « mais » ! Je connais Ichigo depuis des années et je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire que Kuchiki-san était sa copine. Je suis tout de même sa meilleure amie, s'il avait ce genre de relation avec elle, il m'en aurait parlé ! Ils sont proches, c'est vrai mais plus comme un frère et une sœur….ou plutôt des cousins…Je ne les ai jamais vus s'embrasser ou même se tenir la main en public. Jamais aucune marque d'affection. Tu ne peux pas me contredire Hime ! S'ils étaient en couple, ils n'auraient pas pu le cacher… Impossible !

Orihime acquiesce simplement en lui offrant un faible sourire. Mahana, de son côté, ne semble pas convaincu.

- Oui mais tout de même, j'ai du mal à concevoir que Kurosaki-san accepte d'habiter avec quelqu'un et surtout une fille….C'est bizarre….

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuent d'exposer leurs différents points de vu face à la situation, le regard d'Orihime s'assombrit peu à peu_. « Hime a dit qu'ils habitaient dans le même appartement par qu'ils étaient en couple », « Impossible ! », « S'ils étaient en couple, ils n'auraient pas pu le cacher… » _Les mots de Tatsuki résonnent lourdement dans sa tête.

Peu à peu les souvenirs d'une époque qu'elle s'était jurée d'oublier, resurgissent à la surface….

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cinq ans plutôt.<span>_**

Diplôme en main, Orihime tente de se frayer un passage parmi la foule de Lycéen qui hurle leurs joies d'avoir terminer le Lycée en beauté. Après avoir serrer dans ses bras nombres d'amies et avoir évité de justesse l'embrassade de jeunes hommes beaucoup trop enthousiastes, elle emprunte les escaliers qui mènent au toit de son Lycée. D'après Kunieda-san, c'est là que Kurosaki-kun s'est dirigé après avoir récupéré son diplôme. Excitée, elle monte les escaliers quatre par quatre. Elle prend une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte lentement. Eblouie par le soleil, elle met quelques minutes à s'habituer au changement de luminosité avant de l'apercevoir. Ichigo Kurosaki se tient debout au milieu du toit, les yeux levaient vers le ciel. Totalement immobile, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, seule ses lèvres semblent bouger pour former des mots inaudibles. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, Orihime reprend ses esprits et décide de le saluer.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Félicitation !

Les muscles du corps de l'ancien shinigami se contractent immédiatement au son de sa voix. Ichigo souffle pour évacuer discrètement la tension soudaine de son corps, tourne légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme et lui offre un léger sourire.

- Ah…Félicitation à toi aussi Inoue.

Embarrassée, la jeune femme baisse les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de continuer la conversation.

- Tatsuki m'a dit que tu t'étais inscrit à l'Université de Karakura…J'y vais également…Je suis contente, on va pouvoir se voir…Tu as choisis quelle matière ?

- …Médecine, et toi ?

- Histoire de l'art…Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire plus tard, donc je me suis dit qu'en attendant, j'allais élargir mes connaissances….

- Ah…

- Enfin j'ai toute la vie devant moi…On l'a tous…On va enfin pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur….sans monstres à affronter, sans s'inquiéter pour les autres….une vie normale….

A ces mots le regard d'Ichigo s'assombrit. Comprenant sa maladresse, Orihime tente immédiatement de se rattraper.

- Ano, Kurosaki-kun, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d…

- Ce n'est rien…Tu as raison. Tout ça c'est du passé. Je suis content. Après tout, aujourd'hui… j'ai la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir…

Même si son ton est monotone, ses paroles la rassurent. Après la fin de la guerre et le départ de Kuchiki-san, elle pensait qu'il serait déprimé et elle s'était préparé à lui venir en aide. Contre toute attente, il a accepté la situation sans se plaindre, s'est concentré sur ses études et est devenue plus disponible pour ses amis. Orihime a pu grâce à son attitude se rapprocher de lui, même si elle n'a pas encore osé lui avouer ses sentiments.

- …et je vais même pouvoir partir de chez mon père…

- Tu vas prendre un appartement ?

- Presque surpris par la question de la jeune femme, il secoue la tête vivement tout en ricanant.

- Nan, j'ai pas les moyens. Je vais m'installer dans le dortoir de l'Université. Je t'avoue que si j'avais le choix, je préférais avoir un appartement mais dans ce cas je devrais trouver un colocataire et je ne me vois pas partager mon premier appartement avec un étranger.

« _un étranger » _Peut être que s'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il connaît déjà, il voudra bien partager… Voyant une opportunité de faire évoluer leur relation, Orihime se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre.

- Je vois…mais tu sais vivre dans son propre espace, c'est vraiment agréable.

Elle fait une pause et fixe avec intérêt le grillage se situant à sa droite pour cacher son anxiété avant de continuer.

- En plus, tu vas devoir partager ta chambre dans le dortoir avec un « étranger » comme tu l'as souligné, donc….tu devrais peut être t'installer avec une personne que tu connais…ça faciliterait les choses….

Pendant un instant, le regard sans émotion d'Ichigo se pose sur Orihime. Il semble réfléchir à la possibilité avant de répondre sur un ton hésitant.

- C'est vrai mais…

Comprenant qu'il a toujours des doutes, Orihime décide, honteuse et incapable de déterminer s'il a comprit où elle veut en venir, de faire machine arrière.

- Euh, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite. En plus ce n'est pas évident de partager un espace avec une autre personne et comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, je comprends totalement que tu sois réticent !

- En faite, j'ai déjà…

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler, Ichigo se tait immédiatement. Il prend une grande inspiration et se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête avant de fixer intensément la porte qui mène aux étages inférieurs.

- Tu as raison, je vais devoir partager une chambre dans le dortoir mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas le choix et c'est juste le temps de terminer mes études….En faite, je crois que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de partager mon premier appartement. Le fait que je connaisse ou non la personne ne change rien.

Le ton déterminé et sec du jeune homme ne laisse place à aucune forme d'argumentation. Malgré sa déception, Orihime lui offre un grand sourire.

- Je comprends Kurosaki-kun. Tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu as confiance en toi et tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions…tu es si fort….Ce sont des qualités….que je….que beaucoup de gens apprécient chez toi…

Ichigo observe avec désintérêt le bafouillage de son amie avant de tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers le ciel et de froncer les sourcils.

- Ah…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six mois plus tard<strong>._

Après une matinée chargée, Orihime se dirige, enthousiaste, vers la cafétéria de son université. Saluant au passage quelques connaissances, elle pousse la porte du self pour se retrouver face à une file d'attente aussi longue que la muraille de Chine. Faisant rapidement le tour de ses options, elle décide finalement de s'épargner quarante-cinq minutes d'attente. Un sandwich acheté à l'extérieure fera amplement l'affaire. Cependant alors qu'elle s'apprête à repasser la porte, une voix grave et pausée attire son attention.

- Inoue-san !

Surprise la jeune femme se retourne et scrute méticuleusement la salle avant de découvrir que Sado-kun lui fait signe. Avec un grand sourire, elle se fraie un passage dans la file d'attente entre les étudiants agacés, pour rejoindre son ami qui par chance se trouve à un mètre du comptoir.

- Ohayo Sado-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Inoue-san ! Et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait déjà trois mois que l'on est à l'Université ! Le temps passe à une vitesse !

Chad acquiesce discrètement avant de poursuivre.

- C'est vrai…Mais, dis-moi, j'espère que je ne te retarde pas, tu allais sortir…

- Non, non pas du tout, il y a tellement de monde que j'ai renoncé à attendre donc…

Devant l'embarras évident de son amie, Chad ne peut réprimer un léger rire.

- Je vois. Mais du coup maintenant que tu es là, je parie que ça ne va pas autant de déranger d'attendre.

Tentant d'ignorer les grognements ou les commentaires disgracieux des étudiants qu'elle a dépassés, elle hoche timidement la tête avant de changer de sujet.

- Euh Sado-kun, tu déjeunes tout seul aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce en hochant de la tête.

Comprenant qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'élaborer, Orihime décide nerveusement de le pousser un peu.

- Euh, mais d'habitude, tu déjeunes avec Kurosaki-kun ?

Chad avance de quelques pas et penche la tête sur le côté droit pour voir ce que le self propose comme formule avant de répondre sur un ton absent.

- C'est vrai qu'on mange souvent ensemble mais aujourd'hui, il a décliné.

- Pourquoi ? Il a un problème ?

Le son aigu et stressé de sa voix fait sursauter Chad. Il décide de détourner son attention du menu pour la concentrer sur son amie, qui consciente qu'elle vient pratiquement de hurler dans une salle bondée, remue nerveusement avant de continuer.

- Euh…non…C'est juste que Kurosaki-kun…je sais qu'il ne rate pas un occasion de te voir donc…s'il n'est pas là…

Levant les yeux discrètement au ciel, Chad s'éclaircit la voix avant de mettre fin au calvaire de la jeune femme.

- Inoue-san, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il va bien. C'est juste qu'à cette heure-ci, la cafétéria est toujours bondée et qu'il en a marre d'être harcelé par la moitié des étudiantes du campus, donc il évite les heures de pointes.

Offusquée par l'idée de voir l'amour de sa vie entourée de femelles sans gêne, Orihime fronce les sourcils avant de répondre sur un ton indigné.

- Je le comprends Sado-kun ! Il m'est arrivé de le croiser dans les couloirs et il est toujours accompagné par une ou plusieurs filles. Connaissant Kurosaki-kun, cette situation doit vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise ! D'autant qu'il n'a jamais été proche d'une fille,…à part Tatsuki, bien sur !

Chad lève un sourcil désapprobateur avant de la reprendre sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Je suis pas d'accord, il a été proche d' « une fille » à part Arisawa-san….Vraiment proche Inoue-san !

Les joues d'Orihime se teignent instantanément d'un rouge vif. Ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard désapprobateur de son ami, elle préfère baisser le regard. Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens.

Malgré son indignation, Chad profite de ce silence pour passer sa commande, payer, récupérer son plateau et trouver une table libre. Orihime fait de même et le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois installé, Chad décide de rompre la glace.

- Tu sais, je ne pense qu'Ichigo soit « mal à l'aise », comme tu dis. Il a beaucoup mûrit depuis le Lycée et la compagnie du sexe opposé ne le gène plus, bien au contraire. Il sort beaucoup, il est présent à toutes les soirées étudiantes. Il a une réputation de fêtard…C'est étrange mais de ce point de vue, on peut dire qu'il a changé….

Il fait une pause avant de continuer pour observer la réaction de la jeune fille. Voyant la surprise se peindre sur son visage, il décide de taire les détails de la vie débridée de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant en ne s'éternisant pas sur le sujet.

Il décide de détendre l'atmosphère et lui sourit brièvement avant de continuer.

- Enfin bref, on a tous changés. C'est normal.

Orihime le regarde timidement avant de lui offrir un sourire entendu et de reprendre la conversation.

- C'est vrai, Sado-kun. Mais ça m'étonne un peu de Kurosaki-kun…J'espère qu'il arrive tout de même à gérer ses cours. Moi je sors peu et j'ai déjà du mal alors….

Chad la fixe un instant, tentant de déterminer s'il peut lui confier ses doutes. Devant l'air concerné de la jeune femme, il décide de se confier.

- Tu sais, je lui ai déjà fait la remarque…Lors d'une soirée, j'ai remarqué qu'il buvait plus que d'habitude et qu'il passait son temps à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge…je lui ai proposé de rentrer tôt parce qu'il avait un examen le lendemain mais il m'a ri au nez. Il m'a dit que je ne savais pas m'amuser, me détendre…Je lui ai alors dit de faire attention à son comprtement, que s'il continuait sur cette voie, il allait s'attirer des problèmes…Il s'est mis à rire en secouant la tête puis s'est dirigé vers le bar sans un mot. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la soirée.

L'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage, Orihime l'encourage à continuer son récit.

- …Bref, quatre jours plus tard, je l'ai croisé dans la matinée en sortant d'un cours de musicologie. J'ai été un peu surpris parce qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil alors que le temps était gris….mais bon…toujours est-il que je lui ai demandé comment s'était passé son examen. Il a éludé la question et m'a proposé de le rejoindre dans un nouveau bar le soir même. J'ai rigolé en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas et je lui ai demandé s'il lui arrivait de dormir… Il a, à son tour, rigolé en me tapant amicalement l'épaule et en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter…qu'il était résistant. Et lorsque je lui ai dit de faire attention, son sourire s'est fané et sa prise sur mon épaule s'est resserrée avant qu'il ne me demande d'arrêter tout de suite parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec une autre personne à ce sujet.

Surprise, Orihime ne résiste pas à la tentation de lui demander s'il sait avec qui leur ami s'est disputé. Chad acquiesce avant de répondre.

- Avec son père…

Effarée par sa réponse, la jeune femme l'observe un moment avant de changer de sujet.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Quelques jours plus tard.<span>_**

Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre, Ichigo Kurosaki, apparemment énervé, sort des bureaux de l'administration de l'Université lorsqu'il est interpellé soudainement par une voix familière.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

Le jeune homme tourne lentement la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui court, presque, à sa rencontre. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur, il prend une longue inspiration, met ses lunettes de soleil et arbore un sourire forcé.

L'étudiante s'arrête net devant lui, avant de se pencher, poser ses mains sur ses cuisses et respirer bruyamment. Ichigo l'observe, amusé, par son comportement, avant de la saluer…en quelque sorte.

- Inoue…Tu as l'air…pressé…

Orihime lève la tête, lui sourit et tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle lui répond.

- C'est vrai…Je dois passer à l'administration pour récupérer mon nouvel emploi du temps avant que ça ne ferme….

Ichigo regarde sa montre, perplexe avant d'ajouter :

- Il te reste encore une heure et demie avant la fermeture, tu n'étais pas obligée de courir !

- C'est vrai…mais je voulais te parler…Je t'ai vu sortir des bureaux alors…

- Ah…

Maintenant qu'elle a repris son souffle, Orihime resserre sa prise sur la sangle de son sac et fixe timidement son ami.

- Un problème Inoue ?

- Nan, nan..ce n'est pas ça ! Ça fait quelques temps que l'on ne s'est pas croisé, alors je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles !

Orihime tente de rester en place et de masquer sa nervosité en remuant le moins possible. La discussion qu'elle a eue avec Sado-kun, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, est encore dans son esprit. En tant qu'amie, elle se doit de vérifier comment va Kurosaki-kun, sans toute fois le bousculer ou le heurter. C'est le moment ou jamais de lui faire comprendre, qu'en cas de problème il peut compter sur elle.

Ichigo la regarde suspicieusement à travers ses verres teintés avant de répondre sur un ton aimable et neutre.

- Je vais bien, c'est gentil de le demander…les cours sont prenants mais j'arrive à gérer…et t..

- Et comment va ta famille ?

La subtilité n'a jamais été son fort mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. Se réprimandant silencieusement pour son manque de finesse, elle tente de se reprendre à l'aide d'un grand sourire.

Déconcerté par la question, Ichigo la toise suspicieusement.

- Ma famille ?

- Oui…ta famille ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas trop l'occasion de les voir, ils doivent certainement te manquer et tu dois aussi leur manquer…

Légèrement agacé par le balbutiement de la jeune femme, Ichigo décide pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il fait mine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre tout en pensant : _« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais »_

- Euh mes sœurs vont bien, elles me manquent mais je m'arrange pour les appeler aussi souvent que possible…Et mon père…

Avant de poursuivre, Ichigo remercie le ciel d'avant penser à se munir de ses lunettes de soleil ce matin puis reprend avec enthousiaste malgré une apparente rigidité de la mâchoire.

- Mon père est égal à lui-même…

- Tu les appelles ? … Je pensais que tu avais l'habitude de passer les voir le week-end !

Malgré son irritation, Ichigo se tempère. Il cherche rapidement un moyen d'éluder la question.

- Je rentre chez moi quand je n'ai pas trop de boulot. Sinon, …Je voulais te dire…la vie estudiantine semble te…euh… correspondre…Tu as vraiment l'air épanoui…On devrait sortir un soir…

Il fait une pause pour l'observer et vérifier si son stratagème a marché. Voyant les joues de son amie se colorer et une lueur d'espoir se peindre dans son regard, il se relaxe et sourit. _Bingo !…_

Cependant malgré le soulagement, intérieurement, il s'en veut. Inoue est une véritable amie et il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de la traiter comme toutes les autres…C'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir à s'expliquer sur le fait qu'il n'a pas vu ses sœurs depuis un peu plus de deux mois parce que son père lui a interdit de remettre les pieds chez lui tant qu'il ne… Arghf…Salopard…

- Euh…merci Kurosaki-kun ! Et ce ser….

- Ok ! Donc, on prévoit ça ?….Euh bon par contre là, il va vraiment falloir que je te laisse. J'vais être en retard ! A la prochaine, Inoue.

- A la pr….

Orihime n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il a déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Elle reste un instant figé, se demandant si elle a bien entendu Kurosaki-kun lui proposer de…sortir avec lui. Elle déglutit bruyamment avant de sentir ses jambes tremblées sous son poids. Les battements de son cœur son si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa poitrine.

- Ku…ro…sa…ki…-kun...

Elle passe une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'y est formée puis pose machinalement sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle reste quelques instant dans cette position avant que son regard ne se pause sur sa montre…

- Oh mon Dieu, l'administration !

Sortant de sa transe, elle court à toute allure vers le secrétariat.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Un mois plus tard.<span>_**

Orihime entre dans une boîte de nuit accompagnée de quelques amies. Peu habituée à ce genre d'ambiance, la jeune femme observe avec curiosité et appréhension la foule se déhancher sur un air entraînant mais assourdissant et tente de s'acclimater tant bien que mal à l'éclairage à la fois sombre mais éblouissant. Entraînée par ses amies, elle se dirige fébrilement vers le centre de la piste de danse et après une longue inspiration, échaudée par l'ambiance se laisse à son tour porter par le rythme endiablé de la musique.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'extirpe de la foule, plus confiante, pour se diriger vers le bar.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Miss ?

Orihime s'évente quelques instants avec un dessous de verre laissé à l'abandon par un autre consommateur, avant de commander une « Virgin Colada »

Le barman lui sourit, attrape le shaker et commence immédiatement la préparation de son cocktail. A peine trois minutes plus tard, Orihime, accoudée au bar, sirote déjà sa boisson, remuant distraitement son corps, tout en observant les danseurs.

- Hey, Inoue-san !

Surprise, Orihime se retourne vers la voix qui l'a interpellée. Tout en continuant à siroter son cocktail, elle observe, les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme qui lui fait signe tout en se frayant un passage jusqu'à elle.

- Inoue-san, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Honda Harimaki, je partage la chambre de Kurosaki-san à la fac !

S'étouffant presque en entendant le nom « Kurosaki-san », Orihime masque son toussotement en mettant son poing devant sa bouche avant de saluer joyeusement le nouvel arrivant.

- Ohayo, Honda-san ! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

- Pas grave, c'est normal ! Il y a tellement de monde dans cette boîte…en plus l'éclairage n'aide pas…

Comprenant la gêne de la jeune femme, Harimaki lui sourit en espérant que ce simple geste suffira à la détendre.

- Sinon, tu passes une bonne soirée ? Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à fréquenter les clubs ?

Elle lui sourit, finit son verre, le pose sur le bar et se tourne vers lui en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, ce n'est pas mon genre mais j'ai été invitée par des amis et finalement c'est plutôt sympa !

- Content que tu t'amuses.

Le jeune homme la dévisage un instant avant d'être interrompu par la voix hésitante de la jeune femme.

- Pardon, excuse-moi, tu peux répéter ?

- Je te demandais si tu étais venu seule ?

- Nan, je suis avec des amis ! On a une table au premier étage. D'ailleurs tu es plus que cordialement invitée à te joindre à nous, si tu le souhaites.

Orihime refuse son invitation poliment, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de lui rappeler qu'elle est venue avec des amies.

Le jeune homme n'insiste pas. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre ses amis, Orihime le retient par le bras. Surpris, il se tourne vers elle plein d'espoir.

- Kurosaki-kun est venu avec toi ?

Dépité et quelque peu irrité que la sublime jeune femme se trouvant devant lui, soit apparemment plus intéressé par son colocataire que par sa personne, il fronce le nez et lui répond tout en se grattant la mâchoir.

- Che..Kurosaki ? Nan, il s'est fait porter pâle !

Déçue Orihime lui lâche le bras et s'apprête à rejoindre ses amies, lorsqu'une idée lui passe par la tête.

- Dis, comment c'est de vivre avec Kurosaki-kun ?

Harimaki l'observe, déconcerté avant de passer sa main gauche machinalement dans ses cheveux.

- C'est…cool ! Il est plutôt conciliant…en plus il sait faire la fête et il connaît du monde…Franchement, c'est le parfait coloc', si on met de côté qu'il a parfois une attitude bizarre…Je crois qu'il a des tocs ou trucs comme ça…

Intéressée, Orihime hoche la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je sais pas…déjà, ce mec ne dort jamais ! C'est un véritable zombie !

La jeune femme ne peut réprimer un rire devant l'affirmation de l'étudiant.

- Ne rigoles pas, je te jure que c'est vrai. Depuis qu'il s'est installé dans le dortoir, je ne l'ai jamais vu une seule fois endormie. Un soir, je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes. Il était allongé sur son lit, sous ses draps, fixant le plafond les yeux grands ouverts….brrrff…flippant.

Le rire d'Orihime se fane immédiatement. Son cœur se serre à l'idée que son ami soit préoccupé par une chose qui l'empêche manifestement de dormir.

N'ayant pas remarqué l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, Harimaki poursuit sur un ton jovial la description des travers de son colocataire, en se disant que s'il continue à la faire rire, il aura peut être ses chances avec elle.

- En plus, il sort presque tous les soirs. Je sais pas comment il fait pour tenir le rythme. Il ramène à chaque fois une fille différente, passe la nuit avec et se barre de la chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Du coup, je suis souvent obligé de lui trouver des excuses…J'avoue, c'est chiant ! Mais bon, c'est un pote….

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, Orihime sent son corps se glacer. _« Kurosaki-kun ramène des filles…dans sa chambre…le soir ? Il couche… avec des inconnues ? » _Malgré le choc, la jeune femme décide de cacher les véritables raisons de sa déception.

- Maaiiis, c'est le dortoir des hommes et…il est censé être interdit aux femmes après le couvre-feu ! Il risque l'exclusion du dortoir !

Touché par l'apparente naïveté de la jeune femme, Harimaki lui sourit tendrement.

- En théorie, c'est vrai mais…il suffit d'être discret.

Orihime sent un frisson la parcourir. _Kurosaki-kun…ce n'est pas possible…ce n'est pas vrai… il a trop de respect pour les femmes, il ne pourrait jamais se comporter comme ça…il_

Sentant soudain un regard se poser sur elle, elle lève la tête pour découvrir que son interlocuteur la dévisage tout en ardorant un sourire coquin. Un malaise profond l'envahit et une expression de dégoût se fixe sur son visage. Comprenant soudain que l'apparente sincérité de Honda-san n'est peut-être qu'un leurre destiné à la dégoûter de Kurosaki-kun afin de…de réussir à la séduire, elle se reprend rapidement et décide de lui montrer qu'il n'est aussi facile de la manipuler.

Et pour ce faire, elle éclate de rire.

Décontenancé, Harimaki la regarde avec de grands yeux

- Honda-san ! Tu es trop drôle ! Vraiment…Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que…Heureusement que je connais Kurosaki-kun depuis le Lycée…Oh mon Dieu…

Elle continue de rire tout en se tenant l'abdomen et en prenant appui avec sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour garder l'équilibre.

Au bout d'une minute, elle se calme et se redresse tout en essuyant les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues avec le dos de sa main gauche.

- Nan sérieusement Honda-san, à part les insomnies à répétition, Kurosaki-kun a-t'il d'autres comportements…étranges ?

Incrédule, Harimaki la regarde sans un mot en se demandant vaguement si son cas ne relèverait pas de la psychiatrie et…ce que ce bâtard de Kurosaki leur fait boire pour qu'elles soient toutes à ses pieds !

Vexée par l'attitude de la jeune femme, il souffle et réfléchit à un moyen de lui démontrer que son ami « si parfait » à en réalité, un comportement bizarre.

- Okaaaaay…, Il est maniaque et il ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ses affaires !

Orihime le regard, sceptique.

- Sincèrement, je comprends que l'on ne veuille pas prêter ses affaires. Concernant le côté « maniaque », cela implique qu'il est ordonné et je trouve cela plutôt agréable chez un homme.

- Oui, comme tout le monde mais dans son cas c'est presque pathologique !

Intriguée, Orihime lui demande d'être plus explicite.

Pris au dépourvu, Harimaki cherche pendant quelques minutes un exemple précis qui pourrait expliquer la situation.

- Attends…Euh…ça y est, j'ai un exemple. Un matin, je lui ai demandé de me prêter un jean's parce ce je n'avais plus de pantalon propre à me mettre. Il a accepté sans lever la tête de son manuel, donc j'ai ouvert sa commode et j'ai commencé à fouiller. En soulevant une plie de pantalon, je suis tombé sur une sorte de gant en cuire rouge avec une tête de mort enflammée imprimée dessus…je l'ai sorti de la commode et lui demandé ou il l'avait acheté…Lorsqu'il a levé la tête, son regard s'est assombri, il s'est levé de son lit furieux, m'a arraché le gant des mains, l'a rangé dans son sac et m'a dit de dégager !

Rassuré par le regard choqué de la jeune femme, Harimaki secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre.

- Tu le crois, ça ? Pour un gant ?…Enfin bon plus tard, il s'est excusé et depuis on en n'a jamais reparlé. Il est cool mais parfois j'avoue qu'il me fait flipper. Il est dingue…

Après quelques secondes de profonde réflexion, Orihime le fixe et lui sourit faiblement en pensant : _« C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu porter ce genre de gant… Il doit vraiment avoir une grande valeur sentimentale pour Kurosaki-kun…Vu sa réaction, il devait certainement appartenir à sa mère… »_

Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler, une des amies de la jeune femme surgit de nulle part, l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse laissant derrière elle, un jeune homme à l'attitude nonchalante et au regard blasé.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deux mois plus tard<span>_**

- Excusez-moi ? Je souhaiterais consulter des manuels consacrés au Metropolitan Museum. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le bon rayon ? J'avoue que cela fait au moins vingt minutes que je cherche sans succès.

La bibliothécaire lève la tête de son comptoir, observe un instant la jeune femme devant elle avant de relever machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez et de lancer une recherche sur son ordinateur.

- Cela prendra quelques minutes.

Orihime acquiesce de la tête, loin d'être déconcertée par le ton froid et sec de la bibliothécaire.

Elle décide d'en profiter pour observer les étudiants présents dans la salle et de repérer une table libre. Alors qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées, elle sent une main sur son épaule. Affolée, elle se retourne vivement pour faire face à son agresseur supposé. Le choc laisse place à la surprise lorsqu'elle découvre que Asano Keigo se trouve devant elle.

- Asano-san, tu m'as fais peur !

Le jeune homme confus, s'excuse pour l'interruption avant de la fixer étrangement.

- Ah Inoue-san, désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour venir à la soirée que j'organise !

Orihime, prise au dépourvu, réfléchit un instant tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas Asano-san, j'ai beaucoup de travail et…

- Inoue-san ! Tu ne peux pas rater cette fête ! Ça va être énorme…. En plus Kuchiki-san sera présente!

Le regard de la jeune femme se fige instantanément, les muscles de son corps se contractent immédiatement et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le tremblement de sa voix trahit sa nervosité mais Keigo est tellement heureux de lui annoncer la nouvelle, qu'il l'occulte totalement.

- Tu as bien entendu ! Après presque trois ans d'absence, la belle Kuchiki-san est de retour à Karakura, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

_« Oh mon Dieu non, ce n'est pas possible … ! Pas maintenant ! Non, non, non… »_ Abasourdie par la nouvelle, Orihime tente discrètement de calmer les tremblements de ses membres.

- Non…je ne savais pas…Depuis quand…

- Oh, ça doit faire presque trois semaines aujourd'hui ! Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard au..

- Trois semaines ?

Surpris par l'interruption et par le ton stressé de sa voix, Keigo la fixe un moment, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage, puis reprenant ses esprits, lui sourit fébrilement avant de répondre.

- Oui, trois semaines. Elle a enfin eu l'autorisation de revenir à Karakura, d'utiliser un gigaï..

- Elle va reste combien de temps ?

Atterrée, Orihime ne parvient pas à réaliser. La douleur qu'elle ressent, est tellement vive qu'elle n'essaie même pas de masquer son appréhension.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle pourra rester, Inoue-san, mais c'est inespéré de la revoir. Sincèrement je ne me doutais pas qu'elle m'avait manqué avant de l'avoir revue.

Les paroles du jeune homme résonnent un moment dans sa tête avant qu'un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Se rappelant soudain que Kuchiki-san était une de ses amies, elle s'ordonne mentalement de mettre en berne ses doutes.

_« Ne panique pas Orihime, même s'ils étaient proches, ils n'ont jamais été ensemble…de plus il a beaucoup changé, le lien qui les unissait n'est plus aussi fort…Je ne dois pas me monter la tête…Kuchiki-san est mon amie…elle s'est battue pour moi et a même failli perdre la vie à cause de moi…Aujourd'hui, elle est de retour…Je n'ai pas le droit de me conduire ainsi…Je dois me réjouir ! »_

Réconfortée par ses propres paroles, elle offre un large sourire à Asano-san.

- Tu as raison, Asano-san. Je suis tellement heureuse…Kuchiki-san m'a vraiment manqué…J'ai hâte de la voir !

Rassurée par son enthousiasme, Keigo approuve ses paroles en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas venue nous voir plutôt ?

- En faite, elle a eu peur de nous déranger. Elle m'a dit que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis son départ et qu'elle ne voulait pas interférer dans nos vies.

- Mais c'est ridicule !

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit et pour lui prouver, je l'ai invité à ma fête en lui disant que ce serait un excellent moyen d'annoncer son retour aux autres. Au début, elle a tenté de refuser mais j'ai insisté et… tu sais bien que Kuchiki-san n'a jamais pu résister à mon charme légendaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Orihime lève les yeux au ciel suite à la réplique de son ami et laisse échapper un ricanement avant de lui demander plus de détails.

- Qui est au courant de son retour ?

- Eh bien, il y a toi maintenant, moi et….Ichigo…

Ignorant le frisson qui la parcourt, elle continue la conversation en ne laissant rien paraître.

- Oh…Kurosaki-kun est courant ? C'est normal après tout….

Soudain le visage du jeune homme se durcit et Orihime ne peut réfréner son inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t'il Asano-san ? Tu as l'air tendu…

Keigo tente de rire pour cacher son malaise mais échoue lamentablement. Devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme, il baisse la tête et se résout à lui expliquer ce qui le chagrine.

- C'est juste que…Ichigo….il est au courant mais….

- Mais quoi…Comment il a réagit ?

- Je..je n'étais pas là mais…d'après ce que m'a dit Kuchiki-san, ils se sont rencontrés dans le parc, le jour où elle est revenue. Lorsqu'elle l'a reconnu, elle l'a appelé et est venue à sa rencontre. Il s'est arrêté, l'a regardée à travers ses lunettes de soleil un moment puis a continué son chemin…comme si de rien était…sans un mot.

- Kurosaki-kun l'a ignorée ?

_« Merci mon Dieu…. » _Malgré la nouvelle, Orihime parvient à dissimuler son soulagement. Tout dans son attitude, sa gestuelle reflète l'inquiétude. Kuchiki-san ne mérite peut-être pas d'être ignorée mais cette situation ne pourra que faciliter son propre rapprochement de Kurosaki-kun. Il sera plus simple pour elle de devenir son âme sœur, si elle n'est pas dans les parages. Et même si depuis son départ, les choses n'ont pas beaucoup avancées, elles ont changé. Orihime sait que l'ancien shinigami l'apprécie vraiment, il lui faut juste un peu plus de temps pour réaliser qu'elle est faite pour lui. « _Patience Orihime, patience. »_

Alors que Keigo s'apprête à répondre, la bibliothécaire l'interrompt.

- Mademoiselle !

Orihime, surprise, sursaute avant de se tourner vers la bibliothécaire timidement. Le regard sévère de la femme mûre lui rappelle soudain l'objet de sa présence dans ce lieu.

- Oui ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle se tourne vers Keigo dans l'intention de s'excuser une minute mais celui-ci la devance.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Inoue-san, j'allais partir de tout de façon. Sinon…., je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que tu seras présente à ma soirée…finalement.

La jeune femme lui offre un large sourire avant de répliquer :

- Je ne la raterais pour rien au monde…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cinq jours plus tard.<span>_**

Incroyable…

Orihime reste sans voix devant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Elle se pince discrètement le poignet pour vérifier, si tout ceci est un rêve. _« Aille ! »_ Oui, c'est la réalité.

La fête de Asano-san est un véritable succès. La musique est bonne, la nourriture est délicieuse, les verres ne se désemplissent pas, les gens dansent et rient, l'ambiance est parfaite.

Il ne manque presque personne. Sado-kun, Kojima-san, Tatsuki, Kurosaki-kun et même Ishida-kun…tout le monde s'est déplacé pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Kuchiki-san. On se croirait revenu quatre ans en arrière…à quelques détails près.

Premièrement, Kuchiki-san et Kurosaki-kun sont arrivés à la fête séparément.

Deuxièmement, Kurosaki-kun a salué tout le monde sauf Kuchiki-san.

Troisièmement, ils n'ont pas échangé un seul mot depuis le début de la soirée.

Et enfin, quatrièmement, ils ne se sont même pas regardés une seule fois.

Ils ne se sont pas vus pendant presque trois ans…et pourtant aujourd'hui alors que le destin les réunit, ils…s'évitent. Ils sont dans la même pièce, entourés de tous leurs amis mais aucun des deux ne semblent vouloir se rapprocher de l'autre. Kuchiki-san semble heureuse d'être revenue à Karakura mais pas de revoir Kurosaki-kun. De son côté, Kurosaki-kun semble content d'être parmi ses amis mais a du mal à cacher son irritation lorsqu'on lui parle de Kuchiki-san.

_« Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas content du retour de Kuchiki-san ? » _Asano-san lui a expliqué que leur retrouvaille avait été froide mais Orihime était loin de se douter que la situation serait si tendue.

Elle se rappelle encore s'être dit après sa conversation avec Asano-san, qu'elle ne devrait pas se réjouir trop vite, que l'apparente froideur de Kurosaki-kun devait certainement être due au choc de la revoir après tant d'années… Mais leur comportement, ce soir, montre clairement qu'ils ne s'apprécient plus autant et qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de « renouer »

_« C'est inespéré ! » _Orihime sait à présent qu'elle a le champ libre. Plus rien ne pourra l'empêcher de conquérir Kurosaki-kun. Elle n'a plus besoin de se méfier de Kuchiki-san. Elle va pouvoir profiter à fond du retour de son amie sans se morfondre en se demandant….

- Inoue-san ! Tu es rayonnante, ce soir !

Orihime sursaute puis rougit instantanément suite au compliment tout en regardant avec de grands yeux la personne qui a interrompu son train de pensée.

- Merci Ishida-kun ! Je dois avouer que tu es toi-même particulièrement élégant ce soir !

Le Quincy rougit fortement avant de se resservir un verre et de reporter toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Merci Inoue-san. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Cela fait un moment que je t'observe… tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Quelques choses te tracassent ?

Appréciant la prévenance du Quincy, la jeune femme secoue la tête vivement avant de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ishida-kun, je m'amuse beaucoup ! La fête est vraiment réussie et c'est vraiment génial de retrouver Kuchiki-san…

- Mais…. ?

Sentant une gêne dans le ton de son amie, Uryuu ne peut s'empêcher de l'aider à libérer le poids qui pèse apparemment sur ses épaules. Inoue-san passe son temps à penser au bien-être des autres, il est vraiment temps que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'elle mérite autant, si ce n'est plus d'attention que les autres.

Prise au dépourvu par la question de son ami, Orihime tente de trouver un mensonge cohérent avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne doit certainement pas être la seule à avoir remarquer que le comportement inhabituel de leurs amis et qu'elle n'est donc pas obligé de mentir.

Soulagée par sa propre conclusion, elle s'approche doucement de l'oreille du Quincy avant de chuchoter :

- Tu ne trouves pas que Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san se conduisent bizarrement? Ils se comportent…comme deux étrangers….

Rougissant fortement à cause de la proximité soudaine de la jeune femme, Uryuu se racle discrètement la gorge avant de lui proposer de le suivre à l'extérieur. Etonnée, Orihime acquiesce de la tête avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie du Quincy sous les regards intrigués de certains de leurs camarades.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Keigo, Uryuu s'assure que la porte est bien fermée avant de faire quelques pas et de s'adosser à la rampe d'escalier sous le regard hébété de son amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, le jeune homme se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

- Inoue-san, est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ?

Inquiétée par le sérieux de son ami, Orihime le rassure immédiatement.

- Bien sûr Ishida-kun ! Que se passe-t'il ?

Uryuu se gratte machinalement la cuisse gauche avant de répondre froidement.

- Ils se sont disputés, il y a deux jours…

- Comment est-ce possible ? Kuchiki-san vient à peine de rentrer…

- Je sais… Kurosaki s'est confié à Chad hier…il a eu des mots très durs envers Kuchiki-san…Apparemment ça n'a rien à voir avec leurs disputes habituelles…C'est plus grave…beaucoup plus grave…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, d'après Chad, Kuchiki-san lui a rendu visite à l'Université. Lorsqu'il l'a vu, Kurosaki l'a attrapée fermement par le bras et l'a traînée jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieure, il lui a demandé ce qu'elle fichait là. Elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait juste des réponses, qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec son père…

Surprise Orihime l'interrompt.

- Comment a t'elle su qu'il s'était disputé avec son père ?

Comprenant soudain que la jeune femme n'a jamais été mise au courant du fait que Kuchiki-san entretenait depuis des années un lien fort avec la famille de Kurosaki et qu'il est donc, de ce fait, possible qu'elle ait été mise dans la confidence par le père de Kurosaki lui-même, il se demande un instant s'il est judicieux de lui révéler cette information. Il décide finalement que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Euh..et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment…mais disons qu'elle l'a su et qu'elle a été très déçue donc…

- Je comprends mais je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, cela ne la regarde pas…De plus, c'est une vieille histoire…Tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Mal à l'aise Uryuu prend une grande inspiration puis expire longuement avant de lui répondre.

- En réalité…Kurosaki n'a pas parlé à son père depuis presque quatre mois..

_« Quatre mois ?…mais il m'a dit…je croyais… »_ Réalisant que pendant tous ces mois, l'amour de sa vie n'a eu aucun contact avec sa famille, Orihime sent soudain son cœur se serrer.

Un sentiment de colère l'envahit instantanément. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été plus présente auprès de Kurosaki-kun ces derniers mois mais elle en veut surtout à Kuchiki-san pour son manque de tact._ « Elle n'a pas eu de contact avec lui depuis trois ans et la première chose qu'elle fait en le revoyant c'est de lui faire des reproches sur sa façon de mener sa vie…Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? »_

Faisant disparaître rapidement et discrètement les larmes de rage qui menacent dangereusement de couler sur ses joues, elle s'adresse à Uryuu sur un ton presque glacial.

- Comment a réagi Kurosaki-kun ?

Saisi par le ton de la jeune femme, Uryuu décide pourtant de ne pas questionner son attitude et s'empresse de lui raconter la fin de son récit.

- Comme tu peux t'en douter, il n'a pas apprécié… Il s'est énervé et lui a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée…Leur conversation a dévié sur des sujets, disons, plus épineux et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils ont commencé à se disputer, à s'insulter, à se jeter des objets au visage… Pour finir Kuchiki-san est partie en claquant la porte.

Orihime se mord inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure tout en observant son ami.

Il la fixe un moment avant de remonter ses lunettes et souffler bruyamment.

Après un long silence, la jeune femme semble avoir retrouver son calme et décide de demander à son ami s'il a l'intention d'intervenir, de les aider à se réconcilier… même si en réalité, elle ne souhaite pas que la situation change.

- Je ne sais pas Inoue-san. C'est leur problème. Si Kurosaki a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Kuchiki-san, ça le regarde… Dans tous les cas, cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à la voir.

Orihime acquiesce gaiement.

- Tu as raison Ishida-kun! Cela ne nous regarde pas. Nous devrions laisser le temps au temps…

- Ah !

Après quelques instants, les deux gens décident de rejoindre leurs amis dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deux semaines plus tard.<span>_**

Orihime se dirige tranquillement vers sa salle de cours lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Kurosaki-kun, oha….Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Choquée, elle masque sa bouche ouverte à l'aide de sa main droite. Ichigo Kurosaki, le grand, beau et incontestable défenseur et sauveur de l'humanité, arbore un…œil au beurre noir ?

- Hein ?

Suivant, intrigué, le regard de la jeune femme, Ichigo finit par comprendre ce qui a provoqué toute cette agitation.

Distraitement, il effleure le contour de l'œil meurtri avec les doigts de sa main droite avant de passer son autre main dans ses cheveux, visiblement embarrassé, avant de répondre en souriant faiblement.

- Oh..ça ? C'est rien Inoue !

- Comment ça ce n'est rien ! Tu dois affreusement souffrir ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est la brute qui a osé s'attaquer à toi ?

_« La brute ? »_ Ichigo laisse échapper un léger rire. _« C'est vrai que c'est une brute, je dirais même une menace pour l'humanité…Ma menace… » _S'accordant pour une fois un moment de faiblesse, il se relaxe petit à petit sous le regard inquiet de son amie.

- Rien de grave Inoue…juste une petite…altercation.

Abasourdie par son comportement nonchalant, Orihime se demande vaguement ce qu'il peut y avoir de drôle dans une agression avant de reprendre la conversation. Comprenant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rentrer plus dans les détails, elle décide d'opter pour une approche différente.

- Ok mais tu ne me peux pas aller en cours dans cet état, tu risques d'attirer l'attention sur toi ! Laisses-moi te soigner !

Elle approche doucement sa main de l'ecchymose afin de constater l'étendu des dégâts mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion d'atteindre sa cible, il recule brusquement et repousse rapidement le bras de la jeune femme avec le dos de sa main gauche.

Orihime se fige instantanément, mal à l'aise. Son regard se pose sur le sol.

Comprenant sa maladresse, Ichigo se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque avant de tenter de la rassurer.

- C'est bon, ce n'est qu'un coquard ! Ça partira tout seul. En plus il ne me gêne pas vraiment !

Malgré l'embarras qu'elle a ressenti au moment où il l'a repoussée, Orihime acquiesce tout en lui offrant un faible sourire.

- C'est vrai…Mais tu devrais tout de même faire quelques choses pour cacher ton œil…Les gens risquent de se poser des questions…Pourquoi ne pas porter tes lunettes de soleil ?

Le regard d'Ichigo s'illumine instantanément. Orihime croit même y déceler une note d'amusement.

- Mes lunettes…ont comme qui dirait été piétinées par mon « agresseur » !

Confuse face à l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme, Orihime fronce les sourcils avant de répliquer sur un ton anormalement sérieux.

- Tout de même Kurosaki-kun, tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère ! Tu devrais porter plainte…

Légèrement agacé par la réaction excessive de la jeune femme, Ichigo prend une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- Calmes-toi Inoue, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Pour tout te dire, cet œil au beurre noir…j'l'avais mérité ! Donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter pou rien.

Quelque peu apaisée par ses paroles, la jeune femme accepte son explication en hochant la tête timidement. Lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à prendre la parole, le jeune homme la coupe.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais vraiment être en retard…

Voyant la tristesse se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme, Ichigo s'insulte intérieurement une nouvelle fois pour son manque de tact et tente de se rattraper immédiatement.

- …mais on peut peut-être se voir à midi, je suis censé déjeuner avec Chad aujourd'hui, donc si tu veux te joindre à nous…

- J'en serais ravie !

Un peu surpris par son enthousiasme, Ichigo soulève ses sourcils. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lever discrètement les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il remarque la couleur rougeâtre de son amie.

- Ok ! Donc à tout à l'heure !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se retourne et se met à marcher rapidement vers son amphithéâtre.

- A tout à l'heure….Kurosaki-kun !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deux mois plus tard.<span>_**

Orihime monte quatre par quatre les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des hommes. Ayant terminé la veille, le manga que lui a prêté Kurosaki-kun, elle a un prétexte valable pour lui rendre visite. Elle a pour objectif d'entrer enfin dans sa chambre, de lui rendre son livre et de lui proposer de dîner dehors ce soir. Etant donné qu'elle part dans cinq jours en Italie pendant les vacances d'été, cette soirée va lui permettre de lui dire au revoir avant la fête de Ishida-kun qui aura lieu dans trois jours.

_« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour être loin de lui aussi longtemps…Presque deux mois… »_ Orihime soupire légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir et de s'avancer dans le couloir.

Tout en essayant d'éviter de se faire bousculer par les allées et venues des jeunes hommes se préparant bruyamment à quitter les lieux pendant la période des vacances scolaires, la jeune femme concentre son attention sur les numéros placés en haut de chaque porte.

_« Les choses ont vraiment évolué depuis quelques temps. Kurosaki-kun ne rate jamais un déjeuner avec Chad et moi…Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons passé autant de temps à réviser tous les deux à la bibliothèque avant les examens et ce, même si nous n'avons aucun cours en commun…Il est tellement plus serein, plus disponible…J'ai l'impression de rêver. » _Bousculée par un étudiant portant deux valises, elle prend appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, se redresse et continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Rien ne semble pouvoir la perturber. _« Finalement la seule chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est qu'il ne parle toujours pas de Kuchiki-san… Je sais qu'ils se sont plus ou moins réconciliés mais… ils ne sont plus aussi proches qu'avant…et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.. »_

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouve enfin la porte de sa chambre. _« Chambre quatre cent vingt-trois, c'est le numéro que Sado-kun m'a indiqué ! »_ Avant de frapper, elle remet en place ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis fouille dans son sac désespérément à la recherche de son miroir. Lorsqu'elle le trouve, elle vérifie sa coiffure, _« Parfait ! »_, puis rectifie légèrement le contour de ses lèvres à l'aide d'un crayon à lèvres rose pale.

_« Et dire que je pars dans cinq jours… Il faut absolument que l'on passe au moins une soirée ensemble avant que je parte…Il faut qu'il comprenne que je tiens à lui… »_

S'estimant présentable, elle se décide enfin à frapper à la porte. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

- Kurosa…Euh…Honda-san ?

- Ohayo Inoue-san ! Ça fait un bail ?

L'excitation d'Orihime retombe instantanément mais heureusement elle se recompose aussitôt.

- Ohayo Honda-san !

Un silence gênant s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens, chacun se rappelant leur dernière rencontre, il y a quelques mois dans une boîte de nuit, avant que Harimaki ne prenne la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Oh rien…en faite, je suis venue voir Kurosaki-kun.

Interloqué, Harimaki la fixe avec incompréhension.

- Kurosaki-san ?…Euh…Il n'habite plus ici…

- Comment ça « il n'habite plus ici » ? Il m'a dit qu'il allait suivre des cours de rattrapages pendant les vacances, il a changé d'avis ?

- Pour les cours, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été exclu du dortoir, il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

- Exclu ? Depuis plus de deux mois ? … Il ne m'en a pas parlé…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La panique se lie clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui déstabilise le pauvre étudiant. Harimaki, gêné, se gratte nerveusement la tête avant de lui répondre.

- Tout ce que je sais…c'est qu'un jour, je suis rentré et que la chambre avant été saccagée. J'ai tout de suite pensé à un cambriolage donc j'ai prévenu l'administration. Il s'est avéré que c'était en réalité, l'œuvre de Kurosaki-san…une dispute avec une de ses copines qui aurait mal tourné, je connais pas tous les détails… Bref comme il avait déjà reçu un avertissement à cause des filles qu'il ramenait en douce la nuit, le doyen a décidé de l'exclure du dortoir pour le reste de l'année.

Orihime reste un moment figé devant l'ancien colocataire de son amitentant de digérer les informations qui viennent de lui être divulguer.

_« Je ne comprends pas Kurosaki-kun avait l'air d'aller tellement mieux, c'est dernier temps…Ce pourrait-il qu'il est joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps ?…nan, ce n'est pas possible, Sado-kun est son meilleur ami et il m'a assuré qu'il n'en revenait pas du changement de comportement de Kurosaki-kun….Il doit certainement y avoir autre chose… »_

Se rappelant soudain qu'elle n'est pas seule, elle se reprend et regarde en souriant faiblement son interlocuteur.

- Merci pour toutes ses informations, Honda-san ! Toutefois, avant de partir, j'aurais une dernière question…Est-ce que tu sais où il habite actuellement ?

- Ouais, aux dernières nouvelles, il est retourné vivre chez son père.

_« Je vois. Ceci explique cela. Il a été viré du dortoir mais est retourné chez son père…Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se sont réconciliés…C'est une bonne chose ! En plus vivre dans un environnement sain lui a permis de reprendre ses marques ce qui explique qu'il soit de meilleure humeur et plus studieux… Etant donné qu'il va bien, il n'a donc pas ressenti le besoin de se confier au sujet de son exclusion »_

Satisfaite par ses propres conclusions, elle décide de quitter les lieux, le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci encore Honda-san ! Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. A la prochaine.

Sur ce, elle quitte précipitamment le dortoir des hommes sans se retourner.

En traversant le campus, elle regarde sa montre. _« Il est un peu tard pour se présenter devant la maison familiale de Kurosaki-kun, surtout pour lui proposer un rendez-vous…Il a certainement des projets avec sa famille »._ Tout en accélérant le pas, elle soupire lourdement. _« Finalement nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de partager un dîner romantique avant mon départ… Avec toutes les démarches que je dois encore entreprendre pour finaliser mon voyage, je n'aurais pas le temps….Tant pis, je devrais me contenter de la soirée organiser par Ishida-kun pour fêter la fin des examens et de notre première année à l'Université »_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deux mois et demi plus tard.<span>_**

De retour d'Italie, Orihime a attendu patiemment quatre jours avant de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée, avant qu'il ne soit trop accaparé par ses études pour passer du temps avec elle.

C'est donc dans l'optique de proposer une sortie à Kurosaki-kun que la jeune femme se dirige hâtivement vers de la clinique des Kurosaki.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrête devant leur porte. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour calmer sa nervosité puis appuie doucement sur la sonnette.

Quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre enfin.

- Inoue-san ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'accueil enthousiaste de la jeune fille apaise instantanément son stresse.

- Je vais bien Yuzu-chan ! Et toi ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh, non pas du tout, j'étais juste en train de…

Soudain, la panique se lie sur le visage de la plus sensible des sœurs Kurosaki. Laissant la porte grande ouverte, Yuzu se retourne et court à toute allure vers ce qui semble être, selon les vagues souvenirs d'Orihime, la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Orihime entend la voix de la jeune fille.

- Inoue-san, entre s'il te plaît, je suis dans la cuisine.

Orihime obéit sans attendre. Elle entre, referme doucement la porte derrière elle, retire ses sandales puis se dirige timidement vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, la jeune Yuzu est en train de s'afférer derrière ses fourneaux. Impressionnée par le fait d'être à l'intérieure de la maison des Kurosaki, la jeune femme s'immobilise à l'entrée de la cuisine et n'ose plus faire un seul pas.

Elle observe sans bruit les va et vient de Yuzu pendant un moment avant que celle-ci ne finisse pas se rappeler de sa présence.

- Inoue-san ! Excuse-moi, il fallait absolument que je sorte ses pâtisseries du four ! Entre, je t'en prie. Prends une chaise.

Un torchon à la main, Yuzu lui indique vaguement les chaises entourant la table de la salle à manger

Orihime entre timidement, pose son sac sur le sol et s'assoie gracieusement à l'endroit indiqué par sa jeune hôtesse.

Tout en sortant une plaque sur laquelle sont disposés les fameux gâteaux, du four, Yuzu s'adresse à la jeune femme sans se retourner.

- Tu veux peut-être boire quelques choses, j'allais justement me préparer un thé..

A la fois impressionnée et amusée par le fait que Yuzu soit, malgré son jeune âge, une parfaite femme d'intérieur, Orihime secoue la tête de droite à gauche tout en lui répondant.

- Non merci Yuzu-chan, je n'ai pas soif.

- Tu veux goûter un de mes biscuits ? Ils sont encore chauds mais…

- Non, non..je t'assure. Je n'ai vraiment besoin de rien.

- D'accord.

Après avoir vérifié avec un couteau la cuisson de ses pâtisseries, Yuzu se tourne et pose la plaque sur le comptoir de la cuisine. De cette façon, elle pourra faire face à l'amie de son frère. Elle ouvre un placard sur sa droite, en sort une boîte en plastique et la pose à proximité de la plaque. Elle décide d'attendre que les biscuits refroidissent avant de les ranger dans la boîte, ce qui va lui permettre de converser avec la jeune femme particulièrement silencieuse, se trouvant dans sa cuisine.

Elle lève la tête de son plan de travail et demande sur un ton bienveillant.

- Y'a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Orihime sursaute au son de sa voix malgré son ton avenant. Elle tripote nerveusement ses longues mèches de cheveux avant de répondre rapidement sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

- En faite, je suis rentrée, il y a quelques jours de vacances et comme je passais dans le quartier, je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas rendre une visite à Kurosaki-kun ? », donc me voilà…

Yuzu soulève délicatement un sourcil et regarde son « invitée » avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Euh…C'est dommage, tu l'as raté. Il est passé ce matin…mais ça doit bien faire trois heures qu'il est parti. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être chez lui.

Surprise Orihime regarde Yuzu disposer consciencieusement ses cookies dans la boîte en plastique pendant quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Chez lui ? Mais je croyais qu'il était revenu vivre ici…

Occupée par sa tâche, Yuzu lui répond sans lever la tête.

- C'est vrai, il est revenu habité ici pendant quelques temps mais à cause du manque de place, il s'est mis en tête de chercher un appartement. Tu comprends quand il s'est installé à l'Université, Karin a pris sa chambre puis Rukia-chan est rentrée donc Karin s'est réinstallée dans notre ancienne chambre avec moi, puis Onii-san est revenu donc…

- Rukia-chan ? … Tu veux dire Kuchiki-san ?

L'interruption abrupte de la jeune femme surprend Yuzu qui finit par lever les yeux de ses biscuits pour observer l'ami de son frère.

- Oui…pourquoi ?

Réalisant que sa réaction a été inappropriée, Orihime pose ses mains sur ses genoux avant de tenter d'expliquer plus calmement ce qui a provoqué son comportement.

- Je…je ne savais pas Kuchiki-san habitait ici, c'est…plutôt surprenant, je ne pensais pas que Kurosaki-kun l'aurait autorisé…

- Rukia-chan n'a pas besoin de l'autorisation de mon frère pour habiter ici ! Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle vivait déjà ici, elle fait parti de la famille.

- Ah bon…je ne savais pas..

Même si elle arbore un sourire, Yuzu croit déceler une pointe de déception dans sa voix. N'étant pas vraiment familière avec la jeune femme, elle décide de pas questionner sa réaction.

- Excuse-moi, comme tu es une amie d' Onii-san et Rukia-chan, j'ai supposé que tu étais au courant.

Orihime acquiesce en gardant le sourire mais décide de changer de sujet.

- Donc, tu me disais que ton frère avait déménagé…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Yuzu ferme la boîte remplie de biscuit avant de la placer dans un placard.

- Dès la fin de ses examens, il a fait des recherches pour trouver un appartement près du campus. Après pas mal d'échec, il a fini par en trouver un et ils y ont emménagé, il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

Occupée à nettoyer son plan de travail, Yuzu ne remarque pas le regard assombrit de son « invitée » lorsque celle-ci lui demande d'une voix à peine audible :

- Ils ?

Inconsciente de la douleur qu'elle inflige à la jeune femme assise dans sa salle à manger, Yuzu laisse échapper un petit rire avant de répondre.

- Rukia-chan a emménagé avec lui. Onii-san a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une colocataire pour partager le loyer de l'appartement mais Karin et moi, on sait qu'en réalité, Onii-san n'aime pas vivre seul et que Rukia-chan est la seule personne sur cette terre, en dehors de nous, à pouvoir supporter ses humeurs et à connaître ses habitudes !

Tout en serrant fortement ses poings sous la table, Orihime hoche la tête en souriant faiblement.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Huit jours plus tard.<span>_**

Orihime et Tatsuki entre dans le hall de l'immeuble dans lequel vivent Ichigo et Rukia.

Elles s'arrêtent devant les boîtes aux lettres et cherchent les noms de leurs amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tatsuki trouve la bonne étiquette.

Kuchiki/Kurosaki RDC Apt. Numéro: Quatre, c'est bon, on peut y aller. Ichigo m'a dit que son appartement se trouvait au fond du couloir.

Orihime hoche simplement la tête et suit silencieusement sa meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'elle a appris qu'ils habitaient ensemble, tout son univers s'est effondré. Elle a pleuré longtemps, seule dans son appartement avant de recevoir un coup de téléphone de Tatsuki. Son amie s'est tout de suite rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui a demandé de s'expliquer. Contre tout attente, lorsqu'elle a terminé son récit, Tatsuki s'est mise à rire. Elle lui a expliqué que le fait que Kurosaki-kun habite dans le même appartement que Kuchiki-san ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Elle a avoué que la nouvelle l'avait surprise, qu'elle avait demandé à Kurosaki-kun des explications et que celui-ci l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'il n'entretenait pas ce genre de relation avec Kuchiki-san.

Tatsuki lui a ensuite appris qu'elle avait été invitée à dîner chez eux en fin de semaine et qu'elle pouvait se joindre à eux, que cela lui permettrait de constater par elle-même qu'ils ne sont pas en couple.

Orihime a dans premier temps refusé, de peur de s'imposer, mais Tatsuki lui a dit qu'elle se chargerait de les prévenir et qu'elle doutait fortement que Kurosaki-kun face une objection à sa présence.

C'est donc pour cette raison que la jeune femme traverse fébrilement le couloir qui mène à l'appartement de ses deux amis en compagnie de Tatsuki.

- Ichigo m'a dit qu'ils avaient un petit jardin et qu'il avait l'intention de poser une terrasse pour…

Tatsuki se coupe elle-même lorsqu'elle voit la tristesse sur le visage de son amie.

Elle passe amicalement un bras autour de ses épaules avant de tenter d'apaiser son stresse.

- Ne t'angoisses pas pour rien, Hime, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils vivaient dans un trois pièces ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne partagent pas la même chambre…En plus, Kuchiki-san…elle est jolie, c'est vrai…mais je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo soit attiré par elle, elle n'est pas assez féminine, ses formes…bon bref ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Orihime acquiesce timidement. Tout ce que dit Tatsuki est vrai mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

Ce soir, elle a l'intention de les observer, de les écouter et de chercher le moindre détail dans leur appartement qui démontrerait qu'ils sont ensembles.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtent devant l'appartement numéro quatre. Pendant que Tatsuki sonne, Orihime prend une grande inspiration. Au moment où la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement de faibles aboiements se font entendre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent, surprises. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles entendent un bruit de grattement puis la voix agacée de leur hôte : « Putain ! Mets pas tes griffes sur la porte, bordel ! »

Les aboiements et les grattements s'arrêtent aussitôt puis un couinement se fait entendre suivi de la voix un peu plus douce de leur ami : « Viens-là bonhomme, chuuuuut,calmes-toi ».

La porte s'ouvre finalement pour révéler nul autre qu'un Kurosaki Ichigo souriant tenant dans ses bras, un petit golden retriever couleur sable particulièrement agité.

- Salut les filles ! Désolé pour l'attente mais ce petit chenapan est surexcité, il n'a pas encore l'habitude d'entendre la sonnerie !

Orihime regarde avec émerveillement la petite créature tenter de se libérer des bras de Kurosaki-kun en agrippant ses petites pattes sur la chemise bleu marine du jeune homme et tirant sur son col avec ses canines. Resserrant sa prise sur l'animal, Kurosaki-kun lui fait les gros yeux avant de le calmer par un « Hey ! » autoritaire. Surpris le chiot s'immobilise instantanément. Il plonge son regard dans celui de son maître pendant un cours instant avant de sortir sa petite langue et de commercer à lui lécher le cou puis la joue. Kurosaki-kun lève d'abord les yeux aux ciels avant de se laisser attendrir et finir par lui caresser doucement la tête.

- Wouah, Tu te laisses attendrir Kurosaki !

- La ferme, Arisawa !

Les deux amis échangent un sourire entendu avant de continuer

- Nan mais sérieusement, je savais pas que t'avais un chien !

Ichigo laisse échapper un léger rire et leur fait signe d'entrer. Il leur indique le porte-manteau, attend patiemment qu'elles se déchaussent puis les guide jusqu'au salon avant de répondre. Il dépose son chien sur le sol. Celui-ci qui en profite pour disparaître derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se retourne alors vers ses invitées et leur indique les canapés. Elles s'installent toutes les deux sur le même canapé, tandis qu'Ichigo s'assied sur le canapé qui leur fait face.

- En faite c'était pas prévu…On l'a trouvé dans une allée, il tremblait de peur ou de froid, je sais pas trop…Il n'avait pas de collier ni de tatouage…Enfin bon… Ma chère coloc a décrété que l'on ne pouvait pas l'abandonner donc… On l'a ramené à l'appartement…

- Et du coup vous vous retrouvez avec un autre colocataire !

L'interruption de Tatsuki fait sourire Ichigo.

- Ouais c'est ça. Sauf que celui-là ne paie rien, bouffe comme quatre et passe son temps à me désobéir !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatent de rire en entendant la remarque de leur ami.

- Et en y regardant bien la seule chose que le différencie de Rukia, c'est qu'au moins elle paie la moitié des factures.

Les rires redoublent de plus belle avant qu'Orihime ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

- Euh, Kurosaki-kun ? Où est Kuchiki-san ?

Ichigo ouvre la bouteille de vin posée sur la table, remplit deux verres puis leurs tend avant de se servir un verre de Canada dry.

- A la Soul Society ! Elle est partie, il y a trois jours pour faire un rapport…

Orihime n'entend pas la fin de phrase. Tout ce qui la préoccupe, c'est la réaction de Kurosaki-kun. Il ne semble pas plus affecté que cela par l'absence de Kuchiki-san. Il est resté parfaitement détendu. Il n'a même pas sursauté en entendant son nom. _« Peut-être que Tatsuki a raison. » _

- Ok, donc du coup c'est toi qui t'occupe du clebs !

A peine Tatsuki a t'elle le temps de terminer sa phrase que le « clebs » en question fait son apparition dans le salon. Il se faufile sous la table basse entre les canapés jusqu'aux pieds d'Ichigo sur lesquels il pose son museau avant de chouiner. Ichigo le regarde un moment en fronçant les sourcils avant de l'attraper et de le soulever à hauteur des yeux. Il le fixe puis lui murmure quelques mots sur un ton concerné : « Ta maîtresse te manque, c'est ça ? » avant de se rappeler qu'il n'est pas seul et de tourner le regard vers Tatsuki tout en posant son chiot sur ses genoux.

- Ouais, on reste entre mecs !

- C'est fou, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé t'occupé d'un chien ! C'est pas trop dur ?

- Nan, ça va. Le seul problème c'est que ce traître obéit au doigt et à l'œil de la sorcière…

Un grognement se fait entendre et Ichigo éclate de rire instantanément.

- Vous voyez ! J'ai même plus le droit de l'insulter.

Orihime ricane légèrement avant de répliquer.

- Il est vraiment trop mignon. Comment il s'appelle ?

La main du jeune homme se pose doucement sur la petite créature. Il la caresse distraitement tout en souriant avec malice.

- A vrai dire, ça dépend. J'ai tendance à l'appeler Traître, Canaille, Baka ou encore Dwarf mais en réalité, il s'appelle Chappy. Devinez qui a choisi son nom ?

Agacée, Orihime préfère ne par relever et continue comme si de rien était.

- Chappy ? C'est mignon !

- Ouais, question de point de vue.

- Je peux le caresser ?

Orihime ne laisse pas le temps à son ami de répondre. Elle se lève, s'assied juste à côté de lui en une seconde et tend les bras vers Chappy. Déconcerté, Ichigo attrape son chien et s'apprête à lui tendre lorsqu'il s'arrête illico. Il remarque juste à temps que Chappy est tendu et qu'il grogne en montrant ses canines. Déçue la jeune femme baisse ses bras et les pose sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé Inoue, il est un peu craintif. Il a pas trop l'habitude des étrangers…Peut être plus tard dans la soirée ?

Orihime lui sourit faiblement et la soirée reprend son cours.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Plus tard dans la soirée, sur le chemin du retour.<span>_**

- Alors Hime !

Un sourire illumine soudain le visage de Orihime, alors que les deux jeunes femmes marchent dans les rues sombres de Karakura.

- Je crois que tu avais raison Suki ! A part en début de soirée, il n'a pas mentionné le nom de Kuchiki-san une seule fois. C'était comme s'il se fichait qu'elle soit absente ce soir !

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

- C'est vrai Suki, je me suis vraiment fait du mal pour rien.

Tatsuki secoue la tête en repensant à la réaction disproportionnée qu'a eu sa meilleure amie, il y a quelques jours, avant de lui demander :

- Comment t'as trouvé son appart' ?

- Oh Suki ! Il est magnifique ! Les meubles, la décoration, le style…il a vraiment bon goût ! J'aurais tellement voulu voir sa chambre !

Les yeux brillant d'Orihime reflètent parfaitement la joie de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être la prochaine fois ! Je l'ai trouvé vraiment attentionné à ton égard ce soir, qui sait ?

- Oh tu crois Suki ! Ce serait merveilleux !

Le ton optimiste de son amie, lui réchauffe le cœur. Orihime a droit à un peu de bonheur et Tatsuki est certaine qu'elle le trouvera auprès de son ami d'enfance.

- En tout cas, le principal, c'est que tu aies passé une bonne soirée.

- C'est vrai ! Je me suis vraiment amusée…la seule chose qui m'a gêné, c'est que Chappy n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me mordre toute la soirée…sous la table à manger, lorsque je suis allée aux toilettes et même lorsque je me suis arrêtée devant la porte de la chambre de Kurosaki-kun…Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Tatsuki la regarde, un peu déconcerté, avant de tenter de trouver une explication.

- Ah bon ? C'est marrant, je l'ai trouvé plutôt cool… Il a peut-être essayé de marquer son territoire ou un truc comme ça…

Orihime réfléchit un instant à la théorie de son amie avant de traverser la rue.

- En plus, ton but c'est de sortir avec Ichigo pas de faire ami-ami avec un chien !

Les joues de la jeune femme s'enflamment instantanément et elle tente de se cacher derrière ses cheveux, embarrassée par le rire moqueur de Tatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Quatre mois plus tard. ( Sept heures du matin )<span>_**

Orihime entre dans le hall de l'immeuble dans lequel réside Ichigo Kurosaki et se dirige sans perdre de temps vers son appartement.

La veille, Orihime a pris une grande décision. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle a décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre sa timidité de côté et d'avouer son amour à Kurosaki-kun.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte de son appartement, prend une grande inspiration puis sonne fermement.

Immédiatement des aboiements se font entendre suivi quelques instants plus tard d'un « Tais-toi ! » autoritaire.

_« Saleté…Décidément, ce chien est une plaie ! »_ Orihime se recompose immédiatement en entendant le verrou de la porte. Un sourire éclatant se forme sur son visage. La porte s'ouvre lentement pour laisser apparaître… _« Grrrr ! » _Kuchiki-san.

La jeune femme, uniquement vêtue d'une chemise bleu-marine manifestement beaucoup trop grande pour elle, laisse échapper un bâillement peu élégant avant de poser son regard encore endormi sur le visiteur matinal, tout en tentant de retenir son chien particulièrement agité par son collier. Elle frotte machinalement ses yeux avec l'une de ses manches avant de reconnaître la personne qui se tient devant elle.

- Inoue ?…Tu es…matinale...

L'un des sourcils de Rukia se soulève suspicieusement malgré sa fatigue évidente mais cela ne semble en rien gêner Orihime.

- Je sais Kuchiki-san ! Désolée de t'avoir dérangée mais je dois absolument parler à Kurosaki-kun !

Orihime décide de ne pas se laisser embarrasser par la présence de la petite shinigami. Elle a l'intention de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Rukia tourne la tête vers un Chappy particulièrement agité pour le regarder avec de gros yeux et le calmer définitivement avec un « Assis ! » autoritaire. L'animal grogne une dernière fois en direction de Orihime avant d'exécuter l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Rukia tourne la tête vers son amie tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure en bataille et s'adresse à elle sur un ton embarrassé.

- Inoue…Il dort encore...ça ne peut pas attendre…

Voyant la déception de la jeune femme, la petite shinigami se mord les lèvres et frotte nerveusement son pied gauche contre son mollet droit avant de souffler doucement en signe de capitulation.

- ….Ok, si c'est si urgent, tu peux attendre à l'intérieure le réveil de l'ours mal léché.

Le regard d'Orihime s'illumine aussitôt.

- C'est vrai Kuchiki-san ? Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

Rukia secoue vivement la tête, lui sourit faiblement et ouvre grand la porte avant de s'avancer dans le couloir suivi de près par son chien.

Orihime entre, referme doucement la porte derrière elle, enlève ses chaussures et pose son sac de cours sur le porte-manteau avant de la rejoindre dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle arrive Rukia se trouve derrière le comptoir de la cuisine alors que son chien est assis dans son panier et la regarde en haletant et en remuant la queue.

Rukia lui suggère de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets qui se trouvent devant le comptoir avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé. Orihime accepte tout en s'asseyant et fixant Chappy.

- Il a beaucoup grandi !

Après avoir fait bouillir de l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique, Rukia se retourne vers Orihime, deux tasses à la main. Elle les pose sur le comptoir puis se tourne légèrement pour observer son « bébé » avant de répondre.

- C'est vrai.

Elle se redresse, fait quelques pas vers Chappy avant de se baisser et de lui caresser tendrement la tête. Puis elle s'agenouille sur le carrelage de leur petite cuisine, lui attrape brusquement la mâchoire et lui dépose un baiser sur le museau avant de murmurer « Tu reviens de loin,… hein mon pépère ?…_Comme ton maître_… »

Orihime se laisse attendrir pendant un instant par le regard tendre qu'arbore la jeune femme avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu penses que Kurosaki-kun va se réveiller bientôt ?

Rukia gratte une dernière fois Chappy derrière les oreilles avant de se relever. Elle se dirige lentement en réfléchissant vers le comptoir. Elle s'arrête devant la gazinière puis se met sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir l'un des placards.

Normalement, ces cours commencent à dix heures aujourd'hui mais il m'a dit hier qu'il avait l'intention de courir un peu ce matin, donc je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder.

La réponse de Rukia rassure Orihime. D'ici quelques minutes, son rêve va enfin se réaliser.

Elle sourit puis se tourne vers son amie. Rukia essaye désespérément d'atteindre une boîte de thé placée sur la dernière étagère du placard. Orihime pouffe discrètement avant de se figer.

Alors que Rukia tente une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la boîte, sa chemise se soulève pour laisser apparaître des marques sur l'arrière de ses deux cuisses. Choquée, Orihime pose sa main sur sa bouche, ouvre grand ses yeux et commence à examiner plus attentivement les marques. Après quelques secondes, elle arrive à la conclusion qu'il s'agit de marques laissées par la forte pression de deux mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme…

- Kuchiki-san ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Surprise Rukia tourne la tête vers son ami et la regarde avec incompréhension

- Tes cuisses, Kuchiki-san ! Les marques sur tes cuisses !

- Les marques ?

Rukia pose les pieds au sol, tourne la tête et relève lentement le bas de sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle voit une des premières marques, elle comprend immédiatement de quoi il s'agit, elle lâche brusquement le bas de sa chemise et se tourne, rouge de honte, face à l'un des murs de la cuisine.

- Kuchiki-san, c'est un hollow, c'est ça ! Tu dois avoir mal, laisses-moi te soigner !

Rukia insulte mentalement l'auteur de ses marques disgracieuses avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme paniquée et de la rassurer.

- Non, non…ne t'inquiètes pas Inoue, ce n'est…

Soudain, un cri retenti dans l'appartement, un bruit lourd, le son de pas désorientés suivent et la porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrent avec fracas.

- RUKIAAAAA !

Le sang d'Orihime se glace instantanément_. « Kurosaki-kun ! » _Le jeune homme semble paniqué par quelque chose, presque…effrayé! Orihime se lève pour le rejoindre dans le couloir mais est abruptement arrêtée par le bras de Rukia.

- Kuchiki-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâches-moi passer ! Kurosaki-kun a besoin d'aide !

J- e sais.

Le ton sec et le regard froid de la jeune femme la paralysent aussitôt. Orihime regarde avec de grands yeux Kuchiki-san se diriger lentement vers le couloir. Toutefois avant d'emprunter le dit couloir, elle s'arrête et ordonne sans se retourner.

- Inoue...Reste ici, s'il te plaît. Je m'en occupe.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, elle continue son chemin.

Laissée pour compte, Orihime sent progressivement la colère monter en elle. _« Mais pour qui elle se prend ! J'en ai assez ! Si elle croit que je vais rester planter là sans bouger pendant que Kurosaki-kun….Elle se trompe ! Elle se trompe fortement ! »_

Déterminée, Orihime franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparent du couloir en moins d'une seconde. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans le couloir qu'elle ralentit le pas, s'arrête devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Kurosaki-kun et la pousse doucement. Elle s'apprête à entrer lorsque soudain elle stoppe tout mouvement. Main pétrifiée sur la poignée de porte, yeux grand ouverts, Orihime sent peu à peu ses lèvres se décoller alors que son cerveau lui transmet peu à peu la signification de l'image qui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Ichigo Kurosaki est assis sur le bord de son lit, ses jambes sont légèrement écartées, ses coudes sont posés sur ses genoux, son visage est enfoui dans ses mains et…il est entièrement nu ! Même si Orihime ne le voit que de profile…C'est incontestable, il est totalement nu.

Les joues d'Orihime s'enflamment instantanément mais malgré la gêne qu'elle ressent, elle est incapable de détourner le regard de ce corps si hâlé, si musclé…de ce corps si…si…tremblant ?

Orihime cligne deux fois les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêve pas. Elle prend une courte inspiration avant d'examiner plus minutieusement la scène qui se joue devant elle. Kurosaki-kun tremble, frissonne même et son corps est tendu. Orihime fixe son attention sur les mains du jeune homme. Il semble les presser fortement sur son visage pour cacher… Orihime plaque soudain sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle voit une goutte d'eau s'échapper des mains de l'ancien shinigami. _« Oh mon D…, il…pleure… »_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle prend conscience de la présence de Kuchiki-san dans la pièce. Elle se tient debout face au jeune homme courbé, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle ne dit rien. Elle semble attendre quelque chose.

Soudain Kurosaki-kun lève la tête, attrape Rukia par le poignet et la tire violemment vers lui. Lorsque le corps de la jeune femme entre en collision avec son torse, il entoure ses bras fermement autour de sa taille avant de presser son visage contre le vêtement qui protège le torse de sa colocataire.

Le jeune homme n'a levé la tête qu'une demi-seconde mais Orihime a eu le temps de voir l'expression de son visage. Un douloureux mélange de doute, de panique, de frustration et de peur pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Une larme coule doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regarde, impuissante, Rukia Kuchiki, emprisonnée par l'étreinte du jeune homme, poser sa main droite sur la tête de l'ancien shinigami pour la caresser tendrement avant de murmurer :

- Encore un cauchemar ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il resserre ses bras autour de sa taille et hoche simplement la tête avant de sangloter.

Le silence se poursuit quelques instants avant d'être interrompu par le son étranglé et plaintif de la voix du jeune homme.

- … Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux…tu n'étais pas là…j'ai cru.. j'ai cru…

Rukia le sent frissonner. Tout en continuant à lui caresser la nuque, elle pose sa joue sur sa tête.

- …Chuuut…calmes-toi…c'est fini maintenant…

La voix réconfortante de la shinigami semble apaiser immédiatement le jeune homme. Ichigo relâche peu à peu son emprise sur le corps de la jeune femme sans pour autant la lâcher. Il lève la tête et plonge son regard anxieux dans le sien avant de murmurer :

- Promis ?

Rukia hoche la tête et sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui murmurer sa réponse.

- Promis.

Tout en continuant à la fixer, Ichigo desserre ses bras lentement. Ses doigts caressent subtilement son dos avant que ses mains ne se posent délicatement sur ses hanches. Il fait une halte dans ses mouvements pendant quelques instants avant de descendre doucement ses mains et de les presser fermement sur ses fesses.

Comprenant ses intentions, Rukia place ses mains sur ses épaules musclées, prend appui dessus, lève lentement la jambe droite, la plie, enjambe la cuisse gauche du jeune homme et pose délicatement son genou sur le lit puis elle enjambe sa cuisse droite avec sa jambe gauche et pose son genou gauche sur le lit avant de s'asseoir sur les cuisses d'Ichigo. Elle entoure ses bras autour de son coup et plonge son regard dans le sien.

Ichigo continue de la fixer intensément un instant sans bouger avant de lui masser sensuellement les fesses avec sa main gauche et de lui caresser furtivement la cuisse de l'autre. Soudain, il prend une inspiration puis ferme les yeux avant d'incliner légèrement la tête sur côté et de clore définitivement l'infime distance qui les sépare.

Ses lèvres charnues se pressent tendrement mais fermement sur celle de Rukia avant que leurs langues ne s'entremêlent dans un baiser sensuel et passionné. Le temps semble soudain se figer pour la pauvre Orihime qui assiste, stupéfaite, à la pure mais ardente expression de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo met fin à leur échange. Sa respiration, comme celle de la shinigami, est bruyante, saccadée. Il ouvre les yeux puis plonge son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

Un faible sourire fait son apparition sur les lèvres de l'ancien shinigami. Il détache sa main droite des hanches de la jeune femme et la fait lentement remonter le long de son bras gauche. Il masse affectueusement son coup avant de tenter en vain de repousser gentiment la mèche qui obstrue éternellement son beau visage. Il souffle paisiblement avant de parler.

- Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme le fixe ardemment sans mot tandis qu'Ichigo lui caresse la joue.

- ….Vous regrettez….Kurosaki-san ?

Rukia ne répond toujours pas. Elle lui sourit simplement puis secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Un sourire fait son apparition sur le visage de l'ancien shinigami juste avant qu'il ne la serre dans ses bras et n'enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son cou.

A l'extérieure de la chambre, Orihime tombe à genoux sur le sol, tremblante, une main pressée fermement sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa poitrine.

_« Kurosaki… -san…. »_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Vingt-trois minutes plus tard ( Dans le salon )<span>_**

Orihime, assise sur le canapé, attend tremblante l'arrivée imminente de ses deux amis dans le salon de leur appartement.

La tête baissée, les yeux gonflés mais secs, les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle attend avec anxiété la confrontation. Après les avoir vus « ensembles », son premier réflexe a été de ramper fébrilement sur le sol du couloir jusqu'au salon. Une fois arrivée, elle s'est rapidement dirigée vers l'évier de la cuisine et s'est aspergé le visage avec de l'eau sous le regard intrigué de Chappy.

Après s'être essuyée le visage, elle s'est dirigée vers le couloir dans l'intention de quitter au plus vite cet appartement mais devant leur chambre, leurs chuchotements ont attiré son attention.

- Ichigo, arrêtes !

- Mmmmm...Pourquoi ? On a le temps…

- Arrête, je te dis…Tu voulais courir..et en plus…ICHIGO !..

- Mmm…Quoi… ?

- Inoue, t'attends dans le salon !

- Hein ! Inoue, qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

- Je sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait absolument te parler et…elle t'a entendu crier donc..

- Il va falloir que je m'explique mais …

- Dis-lui la vérité…dis-lui que tu as fait un cauchemar… Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails…C'est ton amie, elle ne te posera pas de questions si elle voit que ça te me met mal à l'aise…

- T'as raison…mais avant…faut que je prenne une douche…tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non baka ! Et fais vite, elle t'attend depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure !

- T'es pas drôle!…Ok, ok, j'y vais … Hé, Rukia ?

- Hum ?

- …..

- …moi aussi…. Va te doucher !

- Ok !

Après avoir entendu leurs conversations, Orihime a fait demi-tour et s'est redirigée sans bruit vers le salon. _« Ils ne se savent pas que je les ai vus…Mon Dieu…Si je m'en vais sans les prévenir, ils vont se douter de quelque chose… Et je n'ai pas envie…je n'ai pas envie…Il faut que je me reprenne….»_

Une fois dans le salon, elle s'assoie sur le canapé et se met réfléchir à une excuse valable pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans trop attirer l'attention sur elle pendant que ses amis se préparent. _« Réfléchis Orihime ! Réfléchis !….Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir leurs dire ?…Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir les regarder sans éclater en sanglot… »_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ichigo entre dans son salon les cheveux mouillés, vêtu d'un short de sport bleu marine et d'un t-shirt blanc. Orihime relève la tête, arbore un large sourire et le coupe avant qu'il n'a le temps de prendre la parole.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

Pris au dépourvu par l'entrée en matière de la jeune femme, Ichigo se gratte l'arrière de la tête tout en s'avançant vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Euh, oui Inoue. Rukia m'a dit que tu m'avais entendu crié…J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien de grave…désolé si je t'ai fait peur et aussi de t'avoir fait attendre…Tu voulais me parler ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai juste été surprise…

Orihime fait mine de regarder sa montre.

- Oulala, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Désolée Kurosaki-kun, je devais effectivement te parler mais ça devra attendre. Si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais être en retard…

La jeune femme se lève soudainement, s'avance vers lui et le sert rapidement dans ses bras avant d'emprunter le couloir.

- Il faut vraiment que je parte mais je te rappelle, d'accord ?

Ichigo la rattrape aussitôt par le poignet et la force doucement à lui faire face. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son regard. _« Son sourire est éblouissant mais son regard est si…triste ? »_

- Inoue, tu es sure que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se force une nouvelle fois à lui sourire avant de se dégager gentiment de son emprise.

- Tout va bien Kurosaki-kun ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'étais très en retard ! Mais je te rappelle, promis !

- Ah….Ok..

Malgré ses doutes, Ichigo la laisse partir.

Orihime claque la porte de leur appartement et s'enfuit en pleurant de leur immeuble.

_« Pourquoi Kurosaki-kun ? Pourquoi… »_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aujourd'hui. ( Dans le café Sereitei )<span>_**

- Hime ? Orihime ?

Le ton insistant de Tatsuki sort instantanément Orihime de ses pensées.

- Euh… excuses-moi Suki, tu m'as parlée ?

Tatsuki lève les yeux au ciel puis souffle avant de répondre.

- Je rêve, tu n'écoutais pas ? Pff….C'est pas grave, je vais recommencer ! Donc, je disais à Mahana qu'étant donné que tu les connais depuis longtemps et que ton instinct ne te trompe jamais surtout depuis que tu as changé de cursus, tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir nous départager.

Elle fait une pause et tourne la tête vers Mahana qui lui affirme immédiatement son soutien par un hochement de tête vigoureux, puis reprend :

- A ton avis, Ichigo et Rukia, ? Couple ou pas couple ?

Orihime passe nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux avant de siroter son frappuccino. La remarque de Tatsuki l'a fait sourire._ « Si tu savais Suki…. Je me demande qu'elle serait ta réaction si je te disais que j'ai changé de cursus après avoir découvert que pendant toutes ses années le comportement auto destructeur de Kurosaki-kun était dû au départ de Kuchiki-san et que malgré tous mes efforts pour me rapprocher de lui, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il était dépressif… moi qui pensait le connaître…moi qui pensait être la seule à pouvoir le comprendre…. »_

La jeune femme laisse échapper un rire nerveux avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de poser son menton sur ses mains. _« Ma pauvre Suki, c'est peut-être cruel mais j'avoue que je donnerais tout pour voir ta tête lorsque tu apprendras qu'ils se sont mariés secrètement, à peine quelque mois après le retour de Kuchiki-san. »_

Orihime se souvient encore des mois de dépression qui ont suivi sa découverte. A son tour, sa vie a basculé. Devenue sans le vouloir la gardienne du secret de ses amis, elle a dû apprendre à vivre avec l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais avec lui sans pouvoir en parler, sans pouvoir se confier… _« Quelle ironie ?…Et dire que Kurosaki-kun et Kuchi…pardon Kurosaki-san ne savent pas que je suis au courant »_

Et malgré la douleur qu'elle a ressenti à l'époque, la jeune femme n'a pas trahi leur secret, comprenant très vite que la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas « officialisé » leur union, était qu' ils attendaient que Kurosaki-kun retrouve ses pouvoirs au cas où la Soul Society émettrait la moindre objection….

- Hime !

- Hum ?

Tatsuki souffle une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ton avis, Hime !

Orihime se reprend immédiatement sous le regard amusé de Mahana.

- Euh oui désolée…et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, ce n'est pas évident. D'un côté, toi Mahana, tu penses qu'ils sont ensembles puisqu'ils vivent ensembles, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise théorie mais qui reste à prouver. Et toi Suki, tu dis que l'un n'implique pas l'autre, ce qui reste également à démontrer. Quant à moi, je pense que, dans tous les cas, il ne faut jamais se fier aux…apparences !

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardent un moment en affichant un air ahuri avant d'éclater de rire.

Orihime les regarde à son tour incrédule.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Non c'est juste que… t'as pas plus cliché ? Le prends pas personnellement Hime mais là tu ne nous aides pas du tout. Et moi qui pensais que l'analyse comportementale était ton point fort…

- Tatsuki a raison, Inoue-san ! C'est beaucoup trop vague.

Le regard d'Orihime s'assombrit un instant. La remarque de Tatsuki concernant ses capacités d'analyse est blessant et l'idée de déballer la vérité lui effleure l'esprit mais elle se ravise aussitôt. Elle sourit pleinement avant de rétorquer :

- Dans ce cas, je suis désolée mais je pense que mon opinion ne vous sera d'aucune utilité !

La dernière remarque de la jeune femme provoque une crise de rire générale. Orihime se joint à elles de bon cœur malgré un léger pincement au cœur.

_« Désolée Tatsuki, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir l'homme que j'aime et ce même s'il ne sera jamais à moi…. Ni maintenant, ni jamais… »_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait l'effort d'arriver jusque là ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait perdre votre temps ! <strong>

**Et je vous dis: "A bientôôôôôôôôôôôôôt!"**


End file.
